undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Nix Yorokobi
Appearance and Personality Nix is a twelve-year-old human girl, who is exactly 5ft, with wavy, pale blond hair and hazel eyes. She usually wears denim shorts and a white crop top, with a lilac singlet under it. Lilac Dock-Martin's adorn her feet. Nix has long hair and tends to wear it in two messy buns either side of her head. Although Nix never wanted a fringe, she grew one, and was to lazy to cut if off, so still has it. When she is sad, her eyes become more gray than hazel, and she becomes reclusive. This happens when her brother is killed on the Genocide Run. Nix is quite shy, until you get to know her, and will be quiet to the point of rude. Once you DO know her, however, she is very open and bubbly, often making puns or randomly bursting into song. However, she does have an immense fear of the dark. She is also quite competitive when you get to know her, disliking the fact that < On the Pacifist // Neutral route > the protagonist beat her so 'easily'. History Nix was born in Kanto, Japan, and lived in the heart of the city until she was 5-and-a-half, then moved away. Her new town was home to Mt. Ebbott, the mysterious mountain, said to be the place of no return. She was 6 now, and given Nix's competitive nature, she decided she was going to climb the mountain, and come back alive. Easier said than done. She fell at the age of six, and she knew then, that the myth really was true. She wasn't going to return any time soon. Occupation She does not have a set job, but does do busking outside Grillby's, and helps around in Alphys' LAB. Battle STATshttp://undertale-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Taro_Adams?action=edit&section=4 ATK : 10 DEF : 30 EXP on Kill : 300 Gold on Defeat // Kill : 50 Encounter Text : *Nix saunters forward. Flavour Texts : * Nix idly braids her hair ( Neutral ) *Nix smirks at you ( Neutral ) *Nix - 10 ATK - 30 DEF ( Check ) *You ask Nix how she draws people. She looks surprised ( Draw #1 ) *You ask again. She kneels and draws in the dirt with her dagger, smiling ( Draw #2 ) ( Now spareable ) *You tell Nix she looks great today. Nix glares at you ( Flirt #1 ) *You tell Nix she is kinda cute. She tries to hide her surprise ( Flirt #2 ) *You stick your tongue out at Nix and tell her the attacks are to easy ( Taunt #1 ) *You pull another stupid face and tell Nix you won't get hit at all ( Taunt #2 ) *Nix offers her hand to you happily ( Spare conditions met ) *Nix's grin is wavering ( Half HP left ) *Nix needs a doctor ( Severely low HP ) ACTs : *Check *Draw *Flirt *Taunt Trivia *Yorokobi means 'Joy' in Japanese *Nix is a play on 'Nyx', goddess of the night in Greek mythology, which is a joke, given her fear of the dark. *Nix is allergic to Strawberries. Category:OC Category:Human Category:Female